C O N F E S S I O N
by PinkStarz
Summary: He's not as smart as he seems. She's not as innocent as she seems. The result is ultimately a game for domination. Seto Kaiba x Serenity? Well...If I'm sadistic enough...
1. Game Start

(Disclaimer: I fail to own YGO. Then again, I dare their lawyers to come after me. Yeah, you heard me! Stupid disclaimers...I mean, really...)

(a/n: Slight OOCness. Then again, we really don't know Serenity's personality entirely, right? And have we seen Kaiba's reaction to a girl interested in him? Nope? Well then, can't accuse me of writing OOC, now can we? I'm just taking an innocent and hopefully humorous look at how the characters could really be like... and we just haven't considered it... Btw, Serenity is Mary Sue-ified for a reason.)

lxl

****

C O N.F E S S I O N

He's not as smart as he seems. She's not as innocent as she seems. The result is ultimately a game for domination. (Seto Kaiba x Serenity? Well...If I'm sadistic enough...)

lxl

Serenity Wheeler was an incarnation of Heaven on Earth. She had the perfect body (34-26-34), the perfect height (can't go wrong with a flattering 5'4"), long, sundry hair (she never tied it back), angelic chocolate eyes (certainly comfort food), and a voice that made boys smack into random objects and girls squeal.

She was a deity in Domino High School, having boys follow her everywhere and girls beg to be her friend. The teachers adored her and were amazed by her perfect grades and attendance. Of course, she shyly declined at every offer of a date, would rarely speak when invited to eat lunch with a group of females, and had the tendency to fall ill in the middle of class. It didn't matter, though. Everyone was happy simply seeing her presence, blithely floating throughout the halls with her ever-smiling face.

For a Freshman, she was amazing. Even Seniors noticed her, and although people would liked to have pointed out the obvious connection between she and her brother, there was a slight problem. Serenity Wheeler was nothing like her brother, Joey Wheeler. In fact, it caused people to talk endless hours about the strange connection between the two. The usual answers were that either Serenity or Joey were adopted, or that their mother had an affair. After all, Serenity was a beautiful young women with an even temperament and brains, while Joey... well... It was difficult to think of a nice way to state that someone was a gluttonous moron.

Yes, Serenity Wheeler was certainly a goddess in disguise. Everyone thought so. Well, everyone except for Seto Kaiba, who didn't even know she existed.

Seto Kaiba himself was known to be a god, a devil, or perhaps a mixture of both. The girls adored him but contrarily to Serenity, the guys despised him. He certainly wasn't friendly, refused to partake in Athletics despite being unnaturally talented at everything and was used frequently in examples by teachers for a model student.

Therefore, he wasn't surprised when a note was tossed onto his desk when coming from Fourth Period. Nonchalantly, he threw it out without even bothering to open it. What he didn't notice was someone sitting three rows behind him, text messaging someone else through their cellular phone. A moment later, another note was passed to him, via the students passing it from hand to hand in a consecutive chain.

With each letter received, Kaiba would brush his hand over it and the folded paper would flutter to the floor. Eventually, there became a pile of paper under his desk, an obviously _noticeable _pile, especially when it toppled over from yet another addition to it.

Naturally, heads turned from the soft crash and the teacher stopped writing on the projector and lifted her head up to see the commotion. When she noticed the paper slew, she turned off the overhead, turned on the lights and stalked to the mess, now situated between Kaiba and Yugi's desks.

"May I ask where that pile of paper came from?" she demanded, looking from Kaiba to Yugi and then to the entire class. When there was no answer, she bent down and picked one up. Unfolding it, her face was unable to remain stony regarding the contents. Smiling slightly, she gave Kaiba a strange look before traveling to her rightful position at the front of the class.

"Mr. Kaiba, this note is addressed to you," she stated and then cast a glance back to the paper pile. "I'm guessing that the rest are as well. Do you know what this is about?"

Kaiba shrugged, hardly emotionally moved. Not amused by his indifference, the teacher cleared her throat and began to read the note out-loud.

_"'Seto Kaiba,_

I have noticed you for a while now, and I really want to tell you something special. I've been too nervous to ask you in person, so as a coward, I wrote this note. Please meet me at the basketball court at 4 today. If you do that, I promise not to take up any more of your time.

-Serenity Wheeler.'"

"WHAT THE HELL?" was the first thing that caused the tension to explode into smithereens. Twenty-one heads turned to see a seething Joey Wheeler, brother of the note-writer, standing up and clutching onto his desk. "This hasta be some kinda sick joke!"

"Joey, please take your seat-"

"WHERE DA HELL DID YOU GET DAT NOTE FROM?" His penetrating gaze zeroed in on Kaiba, who didn't even bother to look at him.

"_Those _notes," he calmly corrected. There was a loud crash and then two male students were restraining Joey from pounding the stuck-up CEO.

"_Joey Wheeler, control yourself!"_ the teacher shrieked, and immediately, Joey quite struggling and sat back down in his desk. For the rest of the class he was glaring at Kaiba, while tiny conversations ran rampant.

_"Serenity Wheeler likes Kaiba?"_

_"Doesn't she know her brother hates Kaiba?"_

_"She likes him, that has to be it!"_

_"Serenity... Sweet Serenity... Why Kaiba!"_

_"Like Kaiba is going to go, she's out of her mind!"_

_"They would make the perfect couple!"_

Kaiba, meanwhile, was indifferent to the entire situation. He had received notes like this before and _never_ went to meet the girl. After all, he didn't have time to waste with some idiotic female. But it was, however, slightly intriguing that Serenity Wheeler would express interest in him. He still didn't know who she was precisely but now knew that she was Joey's younger sister. Quite a disloyal one, as a matter of fact.

If she looked anything like Joey, he wished to never lay eyes on her.

One hour later, when class was over, Kaiba was still in his desk, typing. As usual, he took his time leaving, unwilling to deal with the rush of people or be cornered by some boyfriendless, desperate girl overcome with hormones. When the last person left, he closed his laptop, placed it into his briefcase and shut it with a satisfying snap. He was preparing to finally leave when a girl walked into the classroom and shut the door behind her.

"Uhm...Kaiba..." she began nervously, leaning against the door. Quite noticeably, her skirt rode up her thigh with the act but Kaiba was oblivious. Gripping his suitcase, he made no hesitation to walk right up to her. When she didn't move, his eyes narrowed in exasperation. "Move."

"No!" the girl cried out, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Not until you listen to me!"

"I don't have time for you!" Kaiba growled, reaching for the handle. Instantly, the girl moved against it and Kaiba could feel his temper grow short.

"Move," he repeated, hoping that the tiny idiot would somehow get a clue.

"I really like you-"

"I don't care!"

"No, I really do!"

"So what?"

"Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're an idiot. Now move.

"I won't..."There seemed to be a flash of anger on her face, one that shouldn't have been noticed. However, she quickly overrode the emotion by closing her hazel eyes tightly. When they opened, they glistened with tears and with her next words, the liquid spilled down her cheeks. "I won't, because I love you!"

Kaiba simply stared at her and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

.F o u r.H o u r s.A g o.

_Serenity Wheeler was nothing like her brother, Joey Wheeler. In fact, it caused people to talk endless hours about the strange connection between the two. The usual answers were that either Serenity or Joey were adopted, or that their mother had an affair. After all, Serenity was a beautiful young women with an even temperament and brains, while Joey... well... It was difficult to think of a nice way to state that someone was a gluttonous moron._

No one really knew that Joey was a nice guy, despite that he seemed like a roughed-up gang member.

Sadly, no one really knew that Serenity was a conniving little monster, despite that she seemed like an angel, who was currently focused on her new prey.

"Tenshi... Devlin...Kurosaki...Simmons...Mutou..." she was reciting to herself while checking off a lengthy list written into the back of her notebook. "Taylor...Wicks... Urahara...Kaiba..._Kaiba!_"

Jolting up, her pen flew out of her hand and down three stories. Swearing, she cast a glance through the metal fence to see where it had landed and then quickly wiped out her cellular phone and dialed the first person she saw near the vicinities of the dropped writing utensil.

"_Y'ello?"_

"Richy..." she cooed into the phone, making sure her tone was pitched three times higher than usual. "Can you _pleeeease_ get my pen for me? I dropped it near...Uhm, that bench where those girls are sitting. Yes, yes. Thank you! Oh, my reception is bad, I have to go!"

Quickly she pressed the 'End' button and rolled her eyes. It was beginning to get annoying how every time she had to see a member of the male species, they asked her out on a date. She knew she was gorgeous, but please! At least _most_ of them should know that they were obviously out of her league!

That thought reminded her of why she had lost her pen in the first place. She had shut the notebook in her astonishment and now feared to open it. How would she be able to bear the sight of it! The solitary, unchecked box beside the name of Seto Kaiba from class 3-5.

Since she had begun High School six months ago, Serenity had managed to get almost every guy in the school to confess some type of adoration for her, including those with girlfriends and even teachers. Of course, she hadn't blatantly done it. All she needed was to go up to one, have her hands clasped together in front of her, talk in a timid (yet attractive) voice, lean forward sometime to show a hint of her adorable bra (because she always wore adorable bras) and sway a little bit, never forgetting to blush at some point or all.

The result was usually a stuttering mass of what used to be a human male. Of course, the girls never knew what she did -no one knew. If she was caught talking to a guy in that manner, she would explain in an embarrassed tone that she didn't know how to do the homework and was asking whatshisface. Hell, she even doubted the victim knew what was happening to him!

Sighing, she placed the unopened notebook beside her, drew her legs up and rested her head on her knees. Did it really matter that she had all the guys in the school fall for her in some way? Even the statement of "You're cute" from Kaiba would be sufficient, she supposed...

Suddenly angry, she lifted her head and glared at nothing in particular. Like Hell she was going to give up on Kaiba! She hadn't even tried (except for that time in Battle City, but that didn't count because everyone else was around!), so therefore, she couldn't accept failure!

With a renewed passion for destroying hearts, she stood up and clenched her fists. Lunch was almost over, so she would have to wait until after school to confront Kaiba. He would have no choice but to submit to her absolute cuteness! Not to mention that her bra was unbelievably adorable, and a baby blue shade, which may win her points.

Now that she was certain her attire was appropriate, she simply needed a plan...

.Five.Hours.Later.

She knew he wouldn't come to see her. Therefore, she was prepared. First, she hiked up her skirt until it showed a gratuitous amount of leg and unbuttoned her blouse so that if she bent over, her bra would be revealed. After fixing her make-up and hair half-an-hour after the proposed meeting time, she followed the instructions given to her by one of Tea's friends, a Kaiba worshipper, and entered the classroom.

As told, Kaiba was packing his belongings, completely alone in the classroom.

It was time for the game to start.

lxl

**A/N**:

1. Serenity's note was _meant_ to be corny. Actually, all of her actions are meant to be corny -after all, she's putting up a corny facade...

2. Whenever there's a change in time, it's always from the time last stated. For example, when it stated 'Four Hours Ago' (making it noon or something), the 'Five Hours Later' following it is five hours from the last time (therefore making it 4 in the afternoon).

3. Uhh, yeah, I am also working on my other fics...just need some inspiration... ahh, plot holes...


	2. First Battle

a/n: 21 reviews! Well, I have no choice but to continue, don't I? And yes, I know the ideal measurements are 36-24-36, but Serenity is still in High School, and I didn't want to give the impression that she was _fully_ developed. But thanks for mentioning it!

lxl

Chapter Two: F.i.r.s.t B.a.t.t.l.e.

lxl

Seto Kaiba stood in front of her, frozen stiff with his delicious blue eyes wide in either fear or shock and his mouth slightly parted. Smiling softly to herself, Serenity took a step forward, away from the door, and placed a hand lightly onto Kaiba's lean chest.

That act seemed to snap him back to reality and before Serenity realized it, he smacked her hand away from him. When she cast him a questioning look, his countenance seemed more volatile than its usual dead-pan expression and she found herself withdrawing from him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he snapped at her and she flinched. For a moment she was lost, unable to think of what to say. Didn't he feel _anything_ at all? _Some_ sort of attraction to her?

By the look on his face, she hated to admit it was obviously not.

"K-Kaiba..." she stuttered, for the first time the verbal break not summoned on purpose. However, she closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to think of something sad (_never being able to conquer all the men in the school)_ until she began to sob hysterically. "H-how can you be so cruel!"

While she sobbed, her head hung low, allowing her to open her eyes slightly to see the lower half of Kaiba's body. From experience, she knew that the stance of a man could reveal lot about his current emotions, and from Kaiba's, she wanted to whoop for joy.

He was stick straight, his arms hanging stiffly at his sides. If he were calm about the situation unfolding, then his body would clearly be relaxed.

_He doesn't know what to do..._ Serenity realized with glee. _He's not so special after all -in fact, he's like the rest of these gutless boys!_

She continued to sob, waiting for him to realize his eternal devotion to her (or something to that effect) and take her into his arms. However, there was nothing. Nothing. Nadda, zip, bleep, zero, NOTHING! He just _stood_ there, like a complete moron.

Frustrated, she sniffed a few times and was raising her head when a beeping sound shattered the bizarre tension in the room. Instantly, Kaiba snapped out of whatever he was in and reached to his belt and unclipped his pager. Then, completely absorbed in it, he brushed past Serenity and left the room, not even looking back once.

Frozen from shock, Serenity tried to comprehend what had happened. However, her devious mind had suddenly reverted to 'innocent-girl' mode and in anger, she began to cry.

Joey Wheeler seemed to have a type of radar for situations like this and picking up on a feeling like his sister was truthfully sobbing hysterically in classroom 3-5, he dropped the basketball and bounded to the room like a deranged superhero.

His adorable, innocent, Virgin-Mary sister was standing near the door and sobbing, a few people around her and questioning what had happened. Joey pushed past them and took her into his arms, noting her disheveled appearance.

"Sis, what happened?" he asked. "Who did this to you?"

Those words were like a spark to gunpowder. Instantly, Serenity's mind processed what had happened, the current situation, and what _could _happen. She just needed to warp the truth a bit and in return, Kaiba would wish he had never been born.

No one rejected Serenity Wheeler and got away with it.

**K.a.i.b.a.M.a.n.s.i.o.n.**

_Was she really... sincere...?_

That thought had been gestating within Kaiba's mind since the moment Serenity had confessed her apparent 'love' for him and refused to leave. He had attempted to exhibit some retroactive interference by working away busily at his computer but instead found himself _thinking_ about her. And it wasn't his usual plotting but -dare he admit it?-thinking about her words.

Kaiba knew he was worshipped by many girls in the school (although honestly placed the object of their affection on his magnificent dueling skills and expansive power) but the only forms of confession he had ever received from them were tiny notes, always written on the same kind of anime or _manga _decorated paper that smelled like ancient perfume. They were always pouring out of his locker by masses (he never displayed surprise, unlike the guys gaping around him) or thrust at him by a nervously blushing girl who then ran as far away from him as possible. But a verbal confession? It had never happened.

Maybe it was because every time a girl attempted to confess to him, he was gone by the time she stuttered "I". In fact, the farthest a girl had ever gotten was saying, "Uhm, Kaiba, I-", and even he rarely registered the first part.

_A love confession..._ he thought, leaning back in his chair and drumming his fingers together. The scene replayed itself in his head...

**Note: The Following Scene will be Played in 'Kaiba-Vision'**

"Kaiba..." Serenity voiced softly as she clutched her chest in obvious emotional pain. "Please don't go!"

"I don't have time for you!" Kaiba cried out, tossing back his cape and preparing to leave the classroom. However, Serenity fell to her knees and clutched onto his leg.

"Please, don't leave me here!" she continued. "You are so much better than any guy I have ever met, and Yugi seems like a filthy, moronic, poor third-rate duelist hobo in comparison to you! You have wonderful hair, hypnotizing eyes, are so smart, have the greatest fashion sense and you are the greatest duelist in the world! In fact" She then raised her head, lips full and perfectly pout-y, and a lustful look in her chocolate eyes. Her voice then became heavy and husky like brandy. "I love you! How could I not?"

******Note: Any Individual Questioning the Validity of the Previous Scene in 'Kaiba-Vision' will be Visited and Possibly Beaten with Furniture by Legal Representatives from _Kaiba Corp._**

He could understand why the girl was in love with him. He did possess God-like traits and every man wished to be like him. However, he didn't have time for girls. Especially not that skanky little trollop. Even if... even if... the confession drove some kind of strange sensation through him. Blood had rushed to his face like whenever he was humiliated; however, it wasn't a degrading feeling but something nice and even... fuzzy? Tingly? Warm?

He grimaced. This was not supposed to happen. Not when he was so close to global domination...(it was a secret passion of his that he thought he would fulfill by building various branches of _Kaiba Land_ across the world). He had left the girl but why did he want to find her again and finish what she had started?

What was happening to him?

"I'm dying, aren't I?" he deduced with horror, bolting up from his chair at such a speed that he knocked it down. One of the legs managed to smack him behind the knee and he gritted his teeth to bite back the pain. He was leaning on his desk while kneeling when Mokuba rushed in with his two bodyguards.

"Big Brother, what happened?" Mokuba asked, hurrying to his beloved brother's side. He helped his older brother up, who shaking for some reason and repeated his question.

"Nothing, Mokuba, nothing!" Kaiba hissed and then sent a look to the guards that implied that he wanted them gone. Once they had left the room, Kaiba put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and looked at him deeply in the eyes.

"Mokuba, when I die, I want you to continue what I had started"

"_YOU'RE DYING?"_

Kaiba clamped a hand over his little brother's mouth. "Shh, not so loud!" He removed his hand and nodded solemnly. "Yes, I am dying. The signs are clear. My body is overheated and I keep wanting to interact with the female species..."

"Uhh...I don't think you're dying..." Mokuba managed, trying to hide his discomfort but finding it very hard. The result was him smiling sporadically like he was twitching.

"Of course I am!" Kaiba snapped and then turned to rummage through his file cabinets. "The desire to procreate is a giveaway! Now help me find that will!"

**8:03 A.M.**

**T.h.e. N.e.x.t. D.a.y.**

**D.o.m.i.n.o. H.i.g.h.**

He never did find that will and wasted an entire night looking for it. By the time he came to school, he had a half-hour of light sleep and found it difficult to prevent himself from knocking into objects and/or people.

Maybe that's why he didn't notice the first weird looks given to him when he had stepped out of his limousine. But now, he was noticing them too well. There was a mix, in fact. Some people would scowl, some girls and overly feminine boys would flinch when he walked by them, and others gave him a look of disgust.

He decided to ignore it, considering that class started in two-minutes. When he entered the room, the usually gregarious and ever-chatty students became silenced for the first time. Although he was used to attention, it was also the first time for him to feel uncomfortable when twenty eyes followed him carefully to his desk.

_Ignore them... Ignore them..._

However, throughout the class, people were trying to scrupulously inch their desks away from him and he could see Joey Wheeler blatantly staring at him. Naturally, he supposed a well directed glare would focus the puppy's gaze to something else but he didn't flinch, or stumble or even turn red. In fact, his look became more poisonous until Kaiba found no choice but to look away.

When the bell rang for lunch, the students were still quiet and in fact, the girls bolted out of the room at such a speed that several of them became stuck in the door before Gardner gave them a good shove and sent them flying out. It was amusing enough to grant Kaiba a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny, Kaiba? Ya got your eyes on anotha innocent victim?"

Kaiba suddenly noticed the shadow that had descended on him and lifted his head to see a group of rough looking guys, including Joey, surrounding him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Wheeler?" Kaiba demanded, attempting to stand up. He was prevented, however, by a sturdy hand falling on his shoulder and forcing him down.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, Kaiba," Joey said in a low voice. "It's time you paid for what you did to my sister.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaiba growled. "I don't even _know_ your sister!"

"Dirty liar!" Joey grabbed Kaiba's collar and was ready to punch him in the face. However, his fist was caught mid-flight by Kaiba, who easily sent it back. He was ready to teach Wheeler a lesson when he was grabbed by the shoulder by two of Wheeler's lackeys.

"Tch, you're not getting away so easily..."

Joey attempted to strike Kaiba again but was stopped by Kaiba extending his leg out and kicking the blond in the stomach. Kaiba then felt an arm around his neck, cutting off his oxygen, and then the hits came from all directions.

Suddenly, a realization struck him.

_"Serenity Wheeler likes Kaiba?"_

_"Doesn't she know her brother hates Kaiba?"_

_ "This hasta be some kinda sick joke!"_

_"Joey, please take your seat"_

_"WHERE DA HELL DID YOU GET DAT NOTE FROM?"_

_Wheeler..._

_...Wheeler..._

_Sister..._

_Serenity..._

_Serenity Wheeler likes me..._

"ARG, that skank is your sister?" Kaiba found himself crying out and violently elbowing the guys who were beating him.

"What did you call her?" Joey retorted in an equally fiery tone. He grabbed the front of Kaiba's jacket and slammed him on top of the desk. Kaiba managed to fit in a swift punch to Joey's jaw, which slipped when Joey tried to avoid it and hit him squarely in the mouth. His lower lip split open upon contact with his teeth, which strangely seemed to complete the picture. After all, he already had a couple of bruises across his face, which were nothing compared to Kaiba's emerging black eye. "You're sick, Kaiba. Sick!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kaiba demanded.

"Don't play these games, Kaiba!" Joey shouted. "You know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything! She's the one who came after _me_!"

"Just admit it, you bastard!" Joey gave Kaiba a violent shake and slammed his head against the desk. "Just admit what you did to my sister. The whole school knows, after all. The only reason we didn't tell the teachers is because we didn't want your damn lawyers after us!"

"Yes Kaiba, admit it," a new voice said softly. Kaiba turned his head to the side to see Serenity sauntering into the room and closing the door behind her. She lowered her head for a moment and when she lifted it again, her eyes were fresh with tears. "Admit that you wanted your way me."

"My way?" Kaiba cried out, unable to believe what was happening. It was even stranger than Yugi trying to pass off as a dead Pharaoh. "What the"

"You tried to rape her, you bastard!" Joey thundered, eyes wild and body shaking uncontrollably.

Oh God.

And oblivious to any of the guys in the room except for Kaiba, Serenity was smiling wickedly and running her index finger across her neck.

* * *

a/n: 

1. Poor Kaiba. I still love him.

2. I'm dissolving in Midterms...

3. Depending on review turnout, I could have the next chapter out by next week. Really. Don't give me that look!

4. Yes, I _am_ treading in hot water with this fic. The rating, in fact, will go up for future chapters. Oh, come on, you all know Serenity is _not_ a victim in this fic.


	3. Overconfidence

a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was amused to see everyone turning against Serenity so quickly (it's a good thing, trust me, she's evil). Sorry about the lack in updating. The end of midterms made me very lazy, so here I am at 4 in the morning (curse daylight savings time…) preparing to update for you wonderful people.

lxl

Chapter Three: O.v.e.r.c.o.n.f.i.d.e.n.c.e.

lxl

"What's going on in here?" The shrill authoritarian voice broke the tension within the room and swiftly, Joey released Kaiba and the rest of the boys distanced themselves from him.

The teacher glanced around the room, observing the countenance on each patron, before speaking again, "There was a lot of racket coming from this room and I demand an explanation."

"Sorry, Miss. Takahashi, they were practicing for a Drama project," Serenity said softly, clasping her hands tightly in front of her and biting her lower lip nervously. "They didn't mean to make this much noise..."

"Well, you've practiced enough -everybody out!"

One by one the boys filed out until the only two people left in the room were Serenity and Kaiba. The teacher seemed satisfied with the significantly lower number of students in the room and followed the last boy out, leaving Serenity and Kaiba alone with one another.

Kaiba was left to stare at Serenity's back, wondering what the evil creature was plotting. She certainly didn't seem like the devil's spawn, considering her petite figure, long and neat hair, and the overall tidiness of her appearance. But appearances certainly did deceive.

"What the hell did you tell your brother about me?" Kaiba demanded in the most low and perilous voice he could muster. Serenity turned around and offered him a sweet smile, seemingly unaffected by his more than apparent ire.

"Kaiba, it's wise not to mess with fire," Serenity chirped, sauntering to him. "It hurts when you're burned."

"Enough with the over-used clichés!" Kaiba snapped, stepping away from her. He was stopped, however, from exiting the room by the girl catching him by the arm.

"Then how about I tell you something that's blatantly true. I hold all the cards, Kaiba, and right now, you're losing."

"What do you want from me?"

"You."

Kaiba's upper lip curled in disgust. "Does your brother even know what kind of a slut you are?"

A flash of anger darkened Serenity's typically pretty face for a moment but vanished before it was even detected.

"Such a derogatory term...I mean, if a boy did this to a girl..." Stepping up quickly to him, she ran her hands under his jacket and up his torso. Kaiba managed to push her away from him, but that smile of hers never seemed to fade in the slightest way.

"I've had enough with you..." Kaiba muttered, running his hands down his jacket to vanquish the sensation of the she-demon's touch on his body. When he turned to finally leave the room, he half expected her to follow him. However, she did not.

3:05 P.M.

D.o.m.i.n.o. H.i.g.h.

At the end of the day, Kaiba found himself walking in an absurd stupor, not processing anything around him but finding his mind focused on one thing. _Her._ There was a part of him that wondered what she was trying to achieve by going after him. Was it a conquest? If so, he felt offended. He wasn't a prize for anyone.

His notebook lay on his desk completely empty. The teacher had asked him a question in fifth period and for the first time in his life, he casually answered, "I dunno". The teacher had gaped at him in a solid silence before asking him whether he was ill. It was expected, he supposed. The gasps around the class, however, were a bit too much for him and he proceeded to send scowls around the room.

He hoped that returning to his work would help him clear his mind, as it usually did. Ah, the world of bureaucracy. From the statistics, to the charts to the figures -he loved it all. Typing numbers and mismatched letters to a code on his computer was one of his greatest loves. The sound of soft finger-pads against multiple keys could never be matched.

While the class filed out, he reached to his belt to retrieve his pager but was surprised to find it not in its usual spot. Panicked, he circled his waist with his hands but was unable to retrieve anything.

"That bitch...!" Kaiba hissed, realization dawning upon him. Growling, his expression darkened as it had so many times ago in the past and clenching both his teeth and fists, he went into 'revenge' mode. No one messed with his pager and got away with it.

A sadistic smile characteristically crept onto his thin lips and his eyes narrowed into horrible dark slits. That little monster would certainly get what she deserved, and the possibilities of what he could do to her were endless. There was the traditional 'tragic accident' technique, but he had already tried to use that on her brother and he hated recycling old revenge methods. Perhaps tying her up and throwing her into a pit would be appropriate.

_"Mr. Kaiba, please spare me!" Serenity cried out, squirming_ _pathetically against the ropes tightly binding her legs and wrists. "I'll take back everything I did to you!"_

_ "Hmm…" Kaiba, meanwhile, was comfortable on a throne that conveniently offered him a nice view of the pit where Serenity was trapped within._

_ In contemplation of her offer, he tapped a finger against his chin, his eyes casting heavenward. When his gaze focused on her again, he offered a smirk and inched his fingers to a button placed on one of the golden arms of his throne. Serenity's eyes widened and she began sobbing like the weak female that she was._

_"No, anything but that!"_

_ He pressed it anyway and a few dozen snakes fell into the pit. Serenity's screaming increased while Kaiba burst out into a maniacal laugh of pure joy._

_ "Please, please spare me!" Serenity gasped, a snake winding its body around her legs and another slithering over her torso. "I'll do anything! Anything…"_

_ Suddenly, the pit and snakes vanished in place of Serenity in a scanty French maid uniform. She sauntered up to him, duster in hand, and legs and cleavage too visible, and inched her face closer to his_

"Gah!" Kaiba shook his head and found himself breaking into a cold sweat. "No, no," he lectured himself. "Wheeler-bitch is _not_ attractive -she's a monster. Medusa! Eve! The downfall of all man! And above all, she stole my pager!"

The passion of hatred rekindled again, Kaiba picked up his briefcase and attempted to muster a pleasant attitude. One smile, a few words, and Serenity would be done for.

3:26 P.M.

This was becoming disgustingly easy.

In a few days, she would have Kaiba in a collar and on a leash, begging for just a single glance from her. Of course, he seemed bloodthirsty at the moment, but he would soon realize that submitting to her would be far better than having to endure an indispensable amount of mental, and perhaps physical, torture. He seemed tough on the outside, but the way he had been defensive when her brother had attacked him completely diluted that image of him.

"Hey, Wheeler!" Confused, Serenity turned around to meet with an angry looking trio of heavily make-uped girls. Instantaneously, she recognized them and she could feel the temperature drop in the room. These high-skirted, dyed-hair, manicured creatures were none other than the President, Vice President and Secretary of Kaiba's fan club.

"Uhm, yes?" Serenity asked sweetly, feigning innocence.

"Ugh, don't give us that crap, Wheeler. We know what you're up to," the President, Mina Rock, said, taking a step forward. "Now hand over Seto's pager."

"Seto?" Serenity cried out, unable to hide her disgust. When she realized what she had said, she quickly covered her mouth and forced herself to blush. "I-I'm sorry... Oh, but you're on_ such _good terms with him. I wish I could be as well..." She fiddled with the bottom of her skirt, eyes nervously dancing from theirs. "Miss. Mina, how I wish I could be just like you..."

"Give it up, Wheeler," the Vice-President, Whatserface, cut in. "Kaiba already told us all about you and frankly, when adding up the facts, he's right."

"I simply can't believe you managed to fool us all, Wheeler," Mina spat, giving Serenity a good shove. Despite struggling to keep her balance, Serenity found herself colliding butt-first with the floor. "But I knew something was wrong with that story floating around, with Kaiba forcing himself on you. Give me a break, like he would go after anything as scrawny and worthless as you!"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Serenity cried out, actual tears coming to her eyes.

_This can't be happening! _she thought, frantic and bridging on hysterical. _All of my hard work, down the drain! Heh, if only Mina knew that her boyfriend had dumped her because of me... but that's besides the point! I'm screwed! Once I lose my loyal followers, I'll be forced to do everything on my own! Hell, I may even break a nail!_

"Mina, she's crying..." the Secretary said, nervously looking from Mina to Serenity and then back again.

"Are you suggesting that Seto Kaiba, the reason we EXIST, lied to us?" Whatserface demanded. The Secretary shirked back and shook her head.

"N-no, of course not..."

"It's not what you think..." Serenity interrupted, a solution birthed from her overtime work. "Kaiba doesn't care about me... he did what he did because he's after my brother and Yugi."

"That seems rather stupid," Mina said, folding her arms and jutting out her hip in 'the stance'. 'The stance' meant one thing -she was contemplating the idea and wanted more proof.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba is very smart..." There were nods all around. "...And in order to get back at his enemies, he knew that he had to start with the bottom and work his way to the top. After all, any analytical mind would know that starting with the problem first would gain no solution. He needs to work through a hierarchy."

Mina turned her head to Whatserface and then to the Secretary.

"She has a point," she said. Her gaze reverted back to Serenity. "I'm guessing Kaiba sent us after you so that we would do his dirty work."

"Yes! And since he knew you held so much power in the school, it would be an apt warning for my brother..." Closing her eyes, Serenity once again summoned a horde of fake tears and gave a well-rehearsed hiccup. "But...but I'm so worried for my brother... I don't care what happen to me, but Joey..."

The Secretary took Serenity into her arms and patted her back comfortingly. "There, there. We'll protect your brother."

"You will?" Serenity pulled away from the spectacled girl, her eyes wide and shining with disbelief.

"No, we're Kaiba's fan club. But we won't go after you anymore."

"Yeah, you're too small to beat up, anyway," Whatserface said. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Wha...what do you mean?" Mina took out a pair of scissors, a dark look on her face. "Kaiba hasn't been your first victim, has he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

The Secretary sauntered in front of Serenity, a file folder in hand. "Someone composed a very in-depth timeline, stating the amount of breakups in the school since you came. Any time you become close to a guy, he suddenly dumps his girlfriend or becomes permanently unavailable."

"It's a coincidence!" Serenity protested, feeling her face flush against her control. She then cried out when Mina harshly grabbed a thick lock of her sundry hair.

"Funny. The same thing happened with me and Greg, although I doubt you remember him!" she hissed hatefully.

"No! No, no, no!" Serenity found herself screaming, more in denial of her plotting unraveling than her hair's precarious circumstance. She was about to push Mina away but found her arms conveniently grabbed by the Secretary and Whatserface.

"Think you'll still be pretty with mangled hair?" There was a snap of the scissors as it cut air.

"Kaiba's using you!" Serenity cried out. "If I go after people's boyfriends, then why would I be after Kaiba? It doesn't make sense!"

"Because he's the only one you can't get," Whatserface said, hitting the mark directly. For a brief moment, Serenity felt as if her heart had suddenly stopped. The scissors inched closer to her hair and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the fatal snip.

There was an unexpected clatter and nervously, Serenity cracked open a single eye.

By her feet the scissors lay and when she opened her other eye, she could see Mina standing with her arms folded.

"If you ever go after any guy again, we will seriously cut off all of your hair," Mina said furiously, her cheeks becoming pink with vehemence. The other girls released Serenity's arms and with Mina, left the room, allowing Serenity to release a sigh of relief. It was too close -no one had even been lukewarm when suspecting her motives and true identity. She could still feel her heart jackhammering within her chest and when she took a step, found herself wobbling.

She was more than ready to go home, but a figure blocked the door out of the classroom.

"I want my pager, Wheeler-bitch," he hissed. Serenity felt her body become instantly alert and her mind, frazzled, did something even she didn't understand.

"T-then come and get it!" she cried shakily and dropped the pager into the depth of her bra.

lxl

A/N:

1. If you've read as much shoujo manga as I have, you'd understand why the genre is parody instead of romance.

2. Heh, this is admittedly not one of my better works (pretty horrible, actually), but if you guys like the horribleness of it all, I'll continue…not like I have anything better to do…


End file.
